Mi última ilusión
by Eleone
Summary: Yoh está cansado de todo, así que decide irse de la pensión Asakura. (Advertencia! No es un Anti-YohxAnna!!! Y último capitulo disponible! :p)
1. Prologo

**Mi última ilusión**

por **Eleone**

**Prólogo**

No había salido el sol aquella mañana, cuando Yoh, delante de la pensión Asakura y con una pequeña mochila, se despedía de aquel lugar. Había vivido durante algunos años junto a su prometida. Los mas duros, con un sinfín de entrenamientos y ordenes por parte de ella. Pero eso ahora había acabado, estaba cansado de tener que llevar ese ritmo de vida, incluso después de haberse convertido en el tan deseado Shaman King. Su único deseo era vivir una vida tranquila, y al lado de su prometida, era algo que nunca iba a conseguir. Era por eso, que ya había tomado su decisión... se marcharía de aquel lugar para siempre.

Aquella noche, Anna había tenido un sueño muy raro. Se sentía inquieta y insegura. Como cada mañana, se dirigió a la habitación de Yoh para despertarle y comunicarle que tendría que hacer durante aquel día.

- Yoh!! Despierta!! -gritó mientras habría la puerta.

Al entrar, se encontró con una habitación perfectamente ordenada. El futón seguramente estaba bien guardado en el armario y algunos discos del shaman no estaban en las estanterías. Anna se extrañó por el estado de la habitación, Yoh nunca había sido tan ordenado y tampoco se levantaba por propia voluntad por las mañanas.

- Señorita Anna!!!

El gritó de Amidamaru alertó un poco a la itako. El samurai había subido levitando por las escaleras con una nota en su mano derecha. Su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación y a la vez sorpresa.

- Señorita Anna, esta nota es del amo Yoh.

La itako cogió la nota con indiferencia mientras la leía en voz alta.

- "Para Anna: Estoy cansado de todo esto. Ya soy Shaman King, que mas quieres? He tomado la decisión de irme de aquí. No me busquéis porque no me encontrareis. Espero que Amidamaru se quede contigo porque tengo ganas de estar solo. Si tienes algún problema, pídele ayuda a Ryu o a Manta, ellos estarán encantados de ayudarte. Insisto, no me busquéis. Yoh"

Rápidamente, Anna se vio envuelta en una oscura aura mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de rabia.

- S-señorita Anna, se encuentra bien? -preguntó Amidamaru algo asustado.

- Así que... se ha ido, ne? Pues muy bien! Que haga lo que quiera!!!

La itako bajó enfadada las escaleras, cogió su mochila y se dirigió al instituto a estudiar como todas las mañanas, a pesar de que era todavía demasiado temprano.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Holas!!!!!! Ya llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir fics! El motivo es que... no he tenido ganas (- Ele-chan es un Yoh versión femenina! :p). Nah! No ha sido solamente por eso! Por fin, mis vacaciones empezaron y ya puedo dedicarme a todo lo que me gusta. Así que me he dedicado a abrir algunas de mis paginas (si las queréis visitar, pronto las pondré en mi profile! ^.^) y a jugar al Suikoden II. Es por ello que no me he podido dedicar enteramente a los fics! Se que muchas personas esperan el siguiente fic de "Cosas que van cambiando" pero... es que el titulo también me lo tengo que aplicar a mi! ú_ù Explico: El fic no me gusta como esta quedando, quiero explicar la historia con todos los protagonistas, y no con la pareja nueva que he realizado. Por eso, pido un poco de tiempo para que pueda pensar (ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, pero quiero hacer algunos cambios).

Volviendo al tema de este fic, nació cuando termine de ver todos los capítulos de Shaman King (sie!!! Ya los he visto todos!!! *^o^*). Me di cuenta de una cosa: quizás Yoh no esta tan enamorado de Anna. Ella si que demuestra en poquísimas ocasiones sentir algo por él, pero él.... mm... Quizás me equivoco (y estoy segura de ello), pero gracias a ese pensamiento, nació este fic! ^^UU

Depende del éxito de este prólogo, haré el fic más largo o mas corto. También intentaré no pasarme con las parejas (es decir, no quedara ningún MantaxAnna, pero tampoco aseguro que no pueda quedar un YohxTamao! ^.^UU)


	2. Esconder

**Mi última ilusión**

**Capítulo 01:** Esconder

por **Eleone**

Anna llegó a la clase y se sentó muy enfadada. Estaba resentida por la decisión de Yoh... como se atrevía irse sin decirle nada? Ni siquiera le había dicho "Adios". Solamente se había limitado a dejar una nota, en la que destacaba que quería estar alejado de ella. No lo había escrito, pero Anna lo presentía así. La itako dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del instituto con la esperanza de ver a su prometido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... si ella y su prometido no iban a estar juntos en la pensión Asakura, significaba que su compromiso no tenia sentido. La rubia sintió como una sensación helada le cubría toda la espalda, hasta llegar a la nuca. No tenía miedo de la reacción de los abuelos de Yoh, tampoco le importaba lo que pensasen todas las personas... lo que le preocupaba es que ella, irremediablemente, se había enamorado de su prometido.

Y ahora que harás, Anna Kyôyama? Le rogarás que vuelva a ti? Le confesarás que lo amas con toda tu alma y que el entrenamiento había sido un escudo para no mostrar tus sentimientos? La itako negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve rubor.

No apartó la vista de la ventana hasta que se inició la clase. Se dio cuenta que Manta, el amigo inseparable de Yoh, había llegado tarde y se notaba que estaba algo sofocado. Cuando las miradas del enano y de la itako se encontraron, el pequeño solamente se limitó a esquivarla levemente nervioso, como si la mirada de Anna pudiese leer todos sus pensamientos.

El timbre que daba fin a las clases sonó despertando a Anna de sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, la itako dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar vacío de Yoh. Se levantó para irse, pero antes, se detuvo al lado del lugar de Manta sin mirarle.

- Sabes donde está Yoh? -le preguntó fríamente.

El joven tardó en contestar al notar la presencia de la itako a su lado.

- Ehm... no lo se... ha ocurrido algo, Anna?

La muchacha solamente se limitó a dejar la nota en la mesa del enano y se fue.

Durante el camino hacia la pensión, Anna notó la ausencia más que nunca. A pesar de que el shaman hacía unas horas se había ido, esta vez era muy diferente al sentimiento que sintió cuando él se fue a América. La itako notaba como el miedo, la angustia y la tristeza la invadían al no saber el paradero de su prometido. Pero no debía alarmarse... tenía que calmarse y pensar en la posibilidad de que él estuviese de regreso a casa y la recibiese con su dulce sonrisa.

Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la pensión Asakura. Todo parecía normal. Abrió lentamente la puerta. No ocurrió nada. Entró y se quitó las zapatillas. Tampoco ocurrió nada. Miró en todas las habitaciones y en los rincones donde acostumbraba a estar.

- Amidamaru! -gritó Anna cuando se cansó de buscar.

El espíritu apareció de la nada, con el rostro visiblemente preocupado. La muchacha enseguida comprendió que algo iba mal con el espíritu acompañante de su prometido.

- No ha vuelto... -hubo un silencio incómodo en el pasillo, que eran donde estaban conversando en aquellos momentos Anna y Amidamaru- En fin, tendré que prepararme yo misma la cena.

En la cabeza del samurai, apareció una pequeña gotita mientras empezaba a desaparecer. Creyó ver con anterioridad preocupación en el rostro de Anna. Pero, según él, la itako continuaba actuando como la cruel y materialista persona que veía todo el mundo.

La rubia entró en la cocina. Se quedó quieta mirando aquel lugar como si fuese el más raro que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Cogió con extraña delicadeza una olla y una sartén mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

- Y esto... para que sirve?

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Anna se encontraba desesperada envuelta en un humo gris que cubría la cocina. Cuando logró apagar el fuego que había provocado, se dio cuenta que la cocina estaba completamente sucia por su culpa.

Resignada, salió a la entrada y marcó un numero de teléfono.

- Buenas noches, me gustaría pedir sushi para... 2 personas, por favor.

Horas más tarde, en el comedor reinaba el silencio. Solamente destacaban dos platos, uno de ellos completamente vacío y otro envuelto en un plástico. Amidamaru dedujo que aquel plato sería para su amo Yoh. Se dirigió sigilosamente a las habitaciones, pero todas estaban vacías, incluso la de la itako. Pensó que seguramente Anna tendría que estar bañándose, así que decidió irse al tejado, como acostumbraba a hacer todas las noches.

Cuando se tumbó para observar las brillantes estrella, notó como una figura estaba en la entrada. Acaso el shaman había decidido volver? Pero... si aquella mañana había decidido marcharse... como podía volver tan pronto? Notó que aquella figura no se movía del lugar, y parecía que no lo haría en unas horas, ya que estaba sentada.

Decidió mirar a aquella figura con decisión...

- Achis!

Ese estornudo era de Anna!!! El espíritu se dio cuenta que en la entrada estaba la prometida de su amo! Le había confundido con él porque ésta llevaba una chaqueta de Yoh.

Pero... por que estaba ahí? Acaso estaría esperando a Yoh!? El espíritu samurai no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza a la itako... su prometido no iba a volver. No aquella noche.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo!! Creo que me ha quedado bastante diferente al primero! ^^U Tenia pensado hacerlo más deprimente y pesimista pero... me temo que no lo he conseguido. Tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero... me faltaba corregir las faltas de ortografía (soy muy maniática con esas cosas! -.-U). Espero que no os haya molestado esperar un día! ^^

Seguramente muchas personas se preguntaran "Donde esta Yoh?". Pues eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo!!! ^o^ En éste solamente me he basado en los sentimientos de Anna, así que en el siguiente me basaré en los sentimientos de Yoh. Leedlo, onegai!!! Y dejadme muuuuchos reviews!!! Si vosotros me dejáis reviews, yo escribo mas feliz (es como un trato! XP). Que no os de vergüenza (como a mi! -///-)

**Reviews**

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Hola!!! ^o^ Vaya! Tanto te alegra mi regreso? ^///^ Domo arigato por el elogio!! Sobre el capítulo que me comentas, tienes que recordar que el último día (cuando Yoh y Manta están juntos), Yoh no se digna a decirle nada a Anna. Esa es la parte negativa del capitulo! ^^UU Estoy de acuerdo con eso que comentas de Yoh y Anna. A pesar de que Anna sea muy fuerte, creo que Yoh la tendría que mimar un poquito y darle una muestra de cariño (aunque Anna tiene un carácter un poquito... difícil). Okas, okas! No pondré un YohxTamao!! La razón es porque no creo que este fic sea uno muy largo (dudo que vaya a tener mas de 5 capítulos... por ahora estoy pensando escribir 2 mas y darlo por finalizado! :p). Según me han dicho, en el manga creo que hay mas momentos YohxAnna (ya los podrían haber puesto en el anime!! _) y... ahora por culpa de eso, estoy deseando comprarme el manga!!! ToT El problema es que son unos 21 tomos (y aun el autor no ha terminado la serie) y... cuestan dinero! -_-U En fin, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la idea de mi fic y mi forma de escribir (aish!! con esas cosas que dices, me haces sonrojar! ^////^). Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!! ^_^

sweet G: Aquí tienes la continuación! ^_^

Rally: No llores Rally-san, a pesar de que Yoh no muestre sus sentimientos, en el fondo del fondo estoy segura de que quiere a Anna. Piensa que almenos así tenemos los escritores de fanfics historias que pensar! Es mas divertido, nop? ^^U Aunque... como tu dices, los fics muchas veces son tristes... pero... etto... Rally-san!!!! Ni se te ocurra cortarte las venas!!!! ____

lagome: Arigato por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado el prologo, espero que no te haya decepcionado el primer capitulo.

silver: Gracias!! *^^* Bueno, yo te cuento el final, pero dime a partir de donde te lo cuento. Es decir, quieres saber que pasa cuando matan a Hao? O quieres saber también con detalles la pelea de Hao? (en todo caso, te enviaría un e-mail, si no es mucha molestia).

AoMe-LuPiN: No te gusta mucho Anna, ne? ^^U Espero no desilusionarte, pero en vista de que el fic no será muy largo, no creo que acabe en un YohxTamao... Hasta he recibido bastantes amenazas si hago esta pareja! ú_ù Prometo compensarte intentando escribir un YohxTamao (si tengo inspiración, claro)! ^^ Intentare leer tus fics mañana o pasado (es que hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas! T.T) y dejare un review! Ah!!!! A ti también te gusta Gravi??? Yo hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero me encanto en su momento!!! (aunque no llegue a escribir ningún fic) Yuki es el mejor!!! Aunque su pasado me sorprendió muchísimo!! Pero, igualmente, es mi personaje preferido!!!! *^o^*

Anna Asakura: Ya me han comentado que en el Manga tienen una relación mas... sentimental que en el Anime! Agh!! Ya lo podrían haber hecho mas sentimental la relación en el Anime!! _ Estoy deseando comprarme el manga, a pesar de que hay 21 tomos (y no esta finalizado! O.O), de que no voy muy bien económicamente y no tengo trabajo!! ^^U Quien es Matamune??? Que paso???? Cuenta! Cuenta! Cuenta!!!!!! ^o^


	3. Buscar

**Mi última ilusión**

**Capítulo 02:** Buscar

por **Eleone**

Por segunda vez aquella mañana, volvió a bostezar aburrido. Hacía varios días que había desaparecido por completo, no había ido a estudiar y tampoco salía de casa. No podía evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos su prometida... y tampoco podía averiguarlo porque seguramente ella le haría pagar su fuga de la peor manera posible. En el rostro de Yoh empezó aparecer el pánico... como se lo haría pagar? Primero le haría entrenar durante una semana entera, después, limpiar la casa y, por último, hacer de esclavo durante varios días. Nooo!!! No iba a volver! Esa era su decisión y no la iba a cambiar por nada.

En estos momentos se encontraba en casa de Manta como su huésped. Pero eso no podía ser para siempre... tenia que hacer algo, ahora que se había independizado... En un principio, se encontraba algo perdido, pero seguramente pronto encontraría una solución.

Al pensar esto último, esbozo una sonrisa. Se dirigió al lavabo para arreglarse, no era conveniente estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Manta le había encargado estudiar durante su ausencia todos los días, algo que no soportaba. Ahora que lo pensaba... que era peor? Seguir el horrible entrenamiento de su prometida o estudiar obligado por su mejor amigo? Unas pequeñas cascadas aparecieron en sus ojos... siempre iba a tener que estar así?

Después de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar al comedor. La casa de Manta era completamente diferente a la pensión donde vivía antes. En aquel lugar, todo parecía mas occidental y elegante. Seguramente los padres de Manta estarían trabajando y su insoportable hermana estaría estudiando. Yoh suspiró cansado, no entendía como su mejor amigo podía tener una hermana tan extraña...

El muchacho se sentó y observó que había de desayuno... era extraño que hiciesen huevos con beicon para desayunar... él normalmente desayunaba arroz con cualquier otra cosa. Pocos segundos después de haberse sentado, apareció su espíritu acompañante con aire triste.

- Te pasa algo, Amidamaru?

- Es por la señorita Anna... -contestó el samurai después de estar unos minutos en silencio- Últimamente ha estado muy extraña...

- Extraña? Que quieres decir?

- Pues... llega muy tarde por las noches y cuando cocina, prepara dos platos. Pero yo no he visto que haya recibido ninguna visita... seguramente esta esperando a alguien -Amidamaru puntualizó esto último dirigiéndose a su amo.

- Quieres decir... que espera a una persona... será algún chico?

- A-amo Yoh, yo quería decir que...

- Seguramente ahora debe estar interesada en algún chico -susurró Yoh mientras se ensombrecía su rostro.

El espíritu estuvo un rato en silencio sin saber que decir, empezaba a ponerse nervioso al notar el raro comportamiento de su amo... así que decidió usar una táctica infalible.

- Pues no lo se, amo Yoh. La señorita Anna siempre me dice que quiere estar sola. Quizás tiene algún pretendiente...

- Bueno, así podremos vivir una vida mas tranquila!!

Amidamaru sonrió al ver como una pequeña venita aparecía disimuladamente en la frente de su amo... su plan iba a la perfección. Si todo continuaba como él acababa de pensar, Yoh regresaría a la pensión por propia voluntad.

Y así terminó la conversación entre los dos. Amidamaru decidió regresar a la pensión para no hacer sospechar a Anna que había estado con Yoh. Mientras, el shaman había decidido comenzar a estudiar tranquilamente. Pero esta vez estaba absorto en sus pensamientos... Anna tenía un pretendiente? Quien podría ser? Y lo mas importante... quien podría soportar el carácter de la itako si no era él? A pesar de que era una pregunta un poco irónica, él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ello... aunque ahora parecía que alguien más tenia interés por su prometida...

De pronto, escuchó un fuerte ruido en la puerta y unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban donde estaba Yoh.

- Tienes que esconderte!!!!! -gritó una voz chillona desde el pasillo.

- Paso algo, Manta?

- Es Anna!! Va a venir!! Tienes que esconderte!! -volvió a repetir algo más nervioso al ver la tranquilidad de su amigo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prometida, el shaman actuó de forma diferente a la que esperaba Manta. No solo dio un salto, sino que se acercó a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

- Que va a venir!!?? Como lo sabes?? Te lo ha dicho ella misma???

- Ehm... bueno... me llamo al celular... no me dijo porque iba a venir, pero tenía una voz apagada.

Justo cuando terminó de contestar el enano, sonó el timbre. Yoh se agachó a la misma altura que su amigo para decirle algo y se fue corriendo a una de las múltiples habitaciones que habían.

Minutos más tarde, Anna estaba en una pequeña habitación, frente a Manta. Ahora estaba completamente diferente. Unas pequeñas ojeras asomaban por sus ojos y se notaba que había adelgazado. Además, llevaba una de las chaquetas de Yoh y una pequeña mochila.

- Ehm... Anna, cual es el motivo de tu visita? Es que acaso quieres que vaya a limpiar a la pensión?

La itako bebió un poco de té y se dispuso a contestar con una voz temblorosa.

- Supongo que debes saber donde esta Yoh -el enano sintió como una espada se clavaba en su cabeza, metafóricamente- Solo quiero que le des esta mochila. Hay ropa limpia y algunas cosas personales.

- Como sabes que Yoh... esta...?

- Contraté a un detective privado. En vistas de que la policía no quería ayudarme, le contrate y pedí que investigara tu casa, ya que mi presencia es notada por Yoh con facilidad.

El enano notó como se le helaba la sangre al escuchar como Anna hablaba así de su prometido. De pronto, notó como ella se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Dile a mi prometido que no hace falta que huya de mi, yo misma hablaré con sus abuelos para romper el compromiso.

- Pero... Anna... -se quejó Manta.

- No! Ya se el motivo por el que se ha ido. No quiere casarse conmigo!

- Eso no es cierto.

- Si que lo es! Lo que me avergüenza es tener que saberlo de esta manera... me hubiese gustado hablar con él claramente -la itako extendió su mano- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Manta.

- Que quieres decir? -preguntó incrédulo.

- Mañana me iré a Izumo para hablar con los abuelos de Yoh. Allí aclararemos lo que pasará con nosotros... conmigo, mejor dicho.

Sin dejarle hablar al mejor amigo de su prometido, Anna salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando cruzó varias calles, no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. Lágrimas que significaban la despedida de su búsqueda de la felicidad.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Y aquí estamos con el nuevo capitulo de este dificilísimo fic!! x_x Me esta costando muchísimo escribirlo!! Al principio pensé que iba a ser muy fácil y que podría considerarlo como un fic de descanso del otro (Cosas que van cambiando), pero... parece que no es así! Bueno, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo así que... a leerlo todo el mundo, ne??? :3 Y dejar un review para hacer feliz a Ele-chan, ne???

Os habéis fijado que los capítulos me quedan muy lentos y aburridos? Me doy cuenta que quizás puedo llegar a aburrir a la gente, gomen ne! ú_ù

**Reviews**

Bratty: aquí ya tienes a Yoh!! ^.^ No estaba muy lejos de Annita, pero el maldito la esta preocupando! _ En fin, como te prometí, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo!!! ^o^ Te toca cumplir el trato, ne? ne? ne???

sweet G: Ah!! Porfi, porfi, envíame scans!! Si no es mucha molestia, claro!! ^^U Ahora he recordado haber visto alguna imagen de Matamune, pero... solo recuerdo haberla visto por encima y haber leido poquísimo sobre él! -_-U No te preocupes, no are un YohxTamao (mas bien porque no me salen! _-_U). Etto... te parece deprimente??? Es que estoy sorprendida, pensaba que no me había quedado muy triste!! ^o^

lagome: Gomen por la espera!! ^_^U Me alegro muchísimo que te guste este fic (estoy emocionada! T_T). Espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo! Y gracias por tu review!!! ^.^

silver: Muchas gracias!! Me alegro que te guste el fic!! *^^* Por cierto, dejame un e-mail y te explico todo desde la batalla de Hao (no es que no quiera explicártelo ahora, pero creo que en el fic no es un buen sitio para dejar una contestación de review! ^^U)

Anna Asakura: Vaya! Pues creo que leí hace mucho tiempo algo sobre esa historia, pero no conocía el nombre del gato (creo haber visto una imagen... demo... no la recuerdo ^^U). Pero hablando así de Annita... me recuerda un poco a Hao-sama! *_* Ya he visto que están traduciendo el manga en animeroyal pero... es que estoy deseando tenerlo! Además, quizás un dia de estos deciden dejar de traducir el manga!! -_-U Por cierto, eres adivina!!!!!! Todo lo que tengo pensado lo adivinas (aunque tampoco es muy difícil de acertar! XP)!!

Kathy Asakura de Tao: Arigato!! Y gracias por tu consejo! Me servirá para no hacerlo en otro fic! Es que este fic tenia la idea de describir mas bien los sentimientos de Yoh y Anna... se que resulta MUY pesado! T_T Y no te preocupes, no me ha molestado tu review (al contrario, te doy las gracias por tu sinceridad! *_*).


	4. Encontrar

**Mi última ilusión**

**Capítulo 03:** Encontrar

por **Eleone**

El pequeño Manta tardó en reaccionar antes de dirigirse a la habitación en la que estaba su amigo. Para su sorpresa, éste estaba tumbado escuchando música.

- Yoh!! Sabes que me ha dicho Anna??

No hubo respuesta. El enano empezó a impacientarse, así que decidió coger los preciados audiófonos y tirarlos lo más lejos posible.

- Eh!! -se quejó el shaman.

- Escucha! Anna ha traído esta maleta! Sabes que significa eso?

- Mmm... -pasaron algunos minutos y el joven parecía que no había encontrado ninguna razón lógica.

- Que sabe donde estas!!!

- Y?

- Es que todavía no lo entiendes? Anna ha estado muy preocupada por ti! Ha faltado al instituto para buscarte! Y según me ha dicho, fue a la policía y después contrató a un detective privado! Y todo por TI!

Las mejillas de Yoh adquirieron un inusual color carmín mientras mostraba su habitual boba sonrisa.

- Pero hay algo mas! -continuó Manta- Anna pretende ir a Izumo para romper vuestro compromiso mañana mismo! Debes ir a detenerla Yoh!

- Mañana? -preguntó sin mostrar sorpresa el joven mientras se volvía a tumbar- Bueno, entonces hay tiempo! Mañana iré a verla para convencerla.

La mandíbula del enano por poco se desencaja de la gran cabeza al encontrarse con una actitud tan tranquila y irritante de su amigo. De pronto, una aura de color rojiza le envolvió, para mostrar su ira...

- Te pasa algo, Manta? -preguntó inocentemente el shaman sonriente.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ???? VETE AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA Y VES A BUSCAR A ANNA!!!!

Minutos mas tarde, la luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo mientras Anna miraba por última vez el lago. Aquel lago le traía tantos recuerdos... Sonrió con melancolía al recordar la primera vez que estuvo ahí con Yoh, antes de irse a América.

Se giró dando la espalda al lago para dirigirse a la pensión, pero entre la oscuridad pudo diferenciar una figura conocida.

- Hola... Annita -dijo Yoh de forma nerviosa al notar que ella se acercaba a él.

Pero, para sorpresa del joven, la itako solamente se limitó a acariciar las mejillas de él con el rostro preocupado. Yoh pudo ver preocupación en los ojos de ella y alivio al ver que él estaba bien. Notar las manos de su prometida en sus mejillas era algo que nunca podía imaginarse el joven... y verla tan cerca suyo... notando su cálida y triste mirada... Pero, de pronto la joven se alejo, agachando su cabeza y haciendo aparecer su espíritu detrás suya. El shaman no pudo predecir el puñetazo que recibió de uno de los espíritus de Anna...

Minutos después, Yoh se encontraba sentado en un banco con un pañuelo en la sangrienta nariz (estaba así por el golpe que hacia minutos había recibido! :p), mientras que Anna le daba la espalda, dirigiendo su vista al lago, como si fuese la única cosa que llamase su atención.

El shaman notó la presión que había en esos momentos entre ellos dos. Algo que nunca antes había ocurrido porque habían estado demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por cosas sin importancia. Por lo visto, su pequeña huida había causado mas de un problema en su relación... y tenía que arreglarlo ahora mismo! El muchacho se levantó con decisión para dirigirse al lado de su prometida y...

- No te acerques! -le ordenó la joven agachando mas su cabeza.

Intentaba disimular sus lágrimas. Yoh sabía que lo más humillante para ella era llorar delante de personas. Se acercó a ella sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho y la abrazó. Todavía no entendía porque se había comportado de aquella forma, y maldecía hacer sufrir de esa forma a su prometida.

- Yoh... -susurró ella con voz apagada sin responder al abrazo- Si tu no quieres casarte conmigo, me lo puedes decir, no me enfadaré. Podríamos hablar con tus abuelos y cancelar nuestro compromiso...

- No. No es por eso, Anna -interrumpió él con un tono de voz inusualmente serio en él.

La itako se giró sorprendida para quedarse frente a Yoh. Él todavía seguía abrazándola, pero ella se negaba a responder a ese cálido abrazo... no podía mostrar sus sentimientos cuando al día siguiente todo terminaría como si se tratase de un sueño.

- Entonces, por que? Durante esta semana que has estado con Manta no he parado de preguntarme donde estabas y cual era el motivo de tu huida... hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que ese era el motivo... -Anna apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven mientras varias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Yoh, por que te fuiste? Yo estaba tan...

- Preocupada? -le preguntó él interrumpiéndola.

Ella se quedó en silencio al escuchar la voz de su prometido. Había flaqueado sin darse cuenta. Estaba perdida... y ahora que iba a hacer? Como podía ahora rechazarle y decirle "Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró"? No podía! Ahora no podía! Inconscientemente, se abrazó con fuerza a su prometido, como si fuese su única salvación.

- Siento mucho haberte preocupado -le dijo con una voz que mostraba claramente que estaba arrepentido- Nunca hubiese deseado hacerte eso... al contrario, pensaba que no te ibas a preocupar de esa forma por mí.

Yoh soltó una risita mientras recibía un pellizco de su prometida.

- Pero... Anna, debes saber que el motivo de mi huida no fue porque quisiese romper nuestro compromiso -el joven la abrazó de forma sobre protectora, permitiéndose oler los cabellos de su prometida- Es que no lo entiendes, Anna? Ya soy Shaman King! Soy Shaman King por y para ti!! Y tu... parece que no te des cuenta de mis esfuerzos! Y siempre actúas tan... tan... tan fríamente... Nunca das ninguna muestra de cariño hacia mi y...

- Como puedes decir eso? -preguntó mostrando enojo la itako- Quien crees que se preocupó durante todo el Torneo de Shamanes por ti? Acaso crees que lo pasaba bien mientras observaba como arriesgabas tu vida? En varias ocasiones tuve deseos de decirte que dejases de pelear y volviésemos a la pensión, a pesar de no haber conseguido el titulo de Shaman King. Pero se perfectamente que tu sueño era vivir una vida tranquila y conocer a los Grandes Espíritus... por eso estuve en todo momento apoyándote y entrenándote.

Yoh la miró con una tierna sonrisa mientras se separaba de ella...

- Creías que no sabía eso?

La joven sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder por el rubor que causaba la sonrisa de su prometido, así que decidió mirar hacia otra parte para disimular.

- No lo se. Tu siempre estas tan ocupado con tus amigos, que parece que yo no exista en tu mundo -contestó secamente.

- Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que quiero que rompamos ahora nuestro compromiso.

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron muchísimo, separándose de su prometido rápidamente, como si estuviese envenenado o algo parecido.

- Espera! Aun no he terminado de explicarte -le dijo él con una sonrisa y varias gotitas en su cabeza- No me has entendido. Quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso y seamos novios.

- Y... que diferencia hay entre eso? -preguntó ofendida la itako.

- Pues hay muchas diferencias. Para empezar, nuestro compromiso ha sido decidido por otras personas que no tienen nada que ver en nuestra relación... o si, claro, son mis abuelos. En cambio, ser novios lo decidiríamos nosotros.

- Yoh, si quieres romper nuestro compromiso, no hace falta que pongas tontas excusas.

- No son tontas excusas! -chilló el shaman sonrojado- Te quiero, es que acaso no me crees?? Pero no quiero que nuestra relación se base en un compromiso que nos han impuesto. Y a ser posible... también quiero que reduzcas mi entrenamiento...

- Que tienen que ver los entrenamientos en nuestra relación?

- Demasiado, diría yo. Estoy cansado de que me hagas entrenar durante todo el día!! Ya soy Shaman King... que mas quieres?

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar esto... así que era por eso... la muchacha se acercó a su prometido rozando sus labios con delicadeza.

- Yo también te quiero -le dijo ella completamente sonrojada, ocultando su rostro mientras le abrazaba- Y... prometo no hacerte entrenar nunca mas, pero... debes llevarme a unos baños termales!

- Si...

Yoh separó a su prometida para acercarse y juntar sus labios. Aquel sería su segundo beso... un beso torpe pero seguro y dulce. Anna empezó a reírse para sorpresa de su prometido.

- Pasa algo? -le preguntó este mientras se separaba y la miraba con curiosidad.

- Nada, solo que me hiciste cosquillas... Yoh, volvamos a casa, de acuerdo?

El shaman solamente se limitó a afirmar con una gran sonrisa, mientras cogía de la mano a su prometida, ahora novia, y se iban hacia la pensión. Aquella noche habían dejado de ser prometidos, pero... ahora eran novios por decisión propia.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Pues aquí esta el capítulo final de este fic! Ya se que algunas personas se pueden sentir decepcionadas, pero me ha costado muchísimo hacer este fic. Mentalmente, he acabo muy cansada! T__T Además, la idea principal me ha quedado grabada en este fic: Yoh se va, Anna lo busca y él decide volver, no sin antes pedirle a Anna que sean novios. también, los títulos de cada capítulo tienen relación: Esconder - Buscar - Encontrar (uhm... nadie se ha dado cuenta, ne??). Otra de las ideas iniciales, era hacer aparecer a todos los personajes (Len, Horo Horo, Pilika, ...), pero el mayor problema es que no tendrían un papel destacado... bueno, tenia pensado poner a Len o Manta con Anna y a Yoh con Tamao! ^^UU

Que puedo decir de este fic mas? No me ha gustado mucho, la verdad... pero parece que a varias personas sip! ^^U Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejarme reviews a todos!!! *^o^*

**Reviews**

Mafaldyna: Aquí tienes la actualización! ^-^ Espero que no te haya decepcionado el final! :p

AnnaK: Ne, ya has visto que no he hecho un YohxTamao!! ^o^ Sobre el capitulo de cuando Yoh se fue a América... bueno, esto ya se lo he comentado a otra persona... cuando vuelve de ver a Manta, Yoh no se digna a hablar con Annita (eso no me gusto nada de nada! ù_ú). Espero que no te haya desilusionado el final (he dejado a nuestra parejita preferido bien juntitos!! ^.^). En fin, nos vemos por el MSN!!! ^o^

Sol_Himura: Gomen ne, pero no podré alargar mas el fic... me resultaría imposible. Además, me ha costado mas de lo que pensaba escribirlo! x_x Se que podría escribir mas cosas, pero... no me veo capaz. Y... claro que Yoh y Anna son la pareja perfecta!! Eso no hay que ponerlo en duda!! *_* (aunque yo fui la primera en pensar que quizás Yoh no estaba tan enamorado de Anna... ^^U)

Anna Asakura: Claro que eres la adivina nº1!! Aunque... bueno, si pasa lo contrario, haces lo que puedes por intentar adivinar, nop? XP Hay gente que ni lo intenta (vagos! _). Espero que en este capitulo hayas entendido un poco a Yoh (yo me he declarado hace poco "persona que no comprende al sexo masculino"! XP)

anna: Aquí tienes la continuación! ^^ La verdad es que Yoh si es un poco malo, pero... teniendo en cuenta que Anna no es una santa durante la serie, creo que se comporto de una manera un poco justa (pero muy poco! -__-). Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!! ^o^

lagome: Me alegro mucho que te guste este fic!! *^_^* Aquí tienes el capitulo en el que Yoh y Anna se reconcilian (me ha quedado con kilos de azúcar! XP).


End file.
